Talk:Worldbook
World vs Genre books I Would disagree with Genre books are World Books, especial in 4th Edition. World Books like Banestorm go it to a lot more depth of a given world, where Genre book don't but rather present options. —09:26, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Here's how Kromm defined it Genre books cover such genres as conspiracy, cyberpunk, fantasy, and space SF. Their job is to describe the genre, its conventions, and its tropes; to survey genre fiction; and to explain in broad, non-world-specific terms how to create campaigns and PCs that are true-to-genre. Examples: '''Fantasy, Space.' ''Worldbooks describe specific settings. Their job is to detail the history, geography, and politics of the setting; to catalog that setting's signature abilities, equipment, races, etc.; to show how to create suitable characters for that particular setting; and to illustrate possible campaign types in the setting. Examples: '''Banestorm, Infinite Worlds.' ''Rulebooks provide new systems, usually either for character abilities (magic, martial arts, superhuman powers, and so on) or designing things (vehicles, weapons, etc.). Their job is to provide expansions of the core rules that can be used in any genre or game world (although they'll suit some genres and settings better than others!). Examples: '''Martial Arts, Powers.' ''Catalogs list ready-made armor, beasts, implants, magic items, races, vehicles, weapons, or whatever. Their job is to provide large numbers of sorted, indexed items with statistics that can be used in any genre or game world (although they'll suit some genres and settings better than others!). Examples: '''Bestiary, High-Tech.' —Roguebfl(talk) 15:13, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :I was going by the More About GURPS page on SJG's website, I didn't realize the term genre book existed. Since the more about GURPS page hasn't been updated since 3rd edition, whereas that information from Kromm looks 4th edition, I think we should go by it's definitions. Though as some people might have other ideas of what they mean we might clarify by saying like "on GURPS Wiki Worldbook is defined as..." so that people used to other definitions don't get confused. :We could also use these as categories, they seem like good definitions of GURPS books. Although I know that, for example, High-Tech isn't ''just a catalogue, it also provides optional combat rule for wounding and other stuff, much like Martial Arts. Although I can see how the majority of High-Tech is given over to cataloging guns. Plus GURPS Space provides ways to design planets and species, which would categorize it under Rulebooks, but it's also a Genre Book and the rest of the book excepting three chapters is given over to that purpose. So IDK I guess we should keep in mind that these categories aren't always strictly separated. --Modred. (talk) 22:58, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :: Further more, Most Genre books like Fantasy also contain a sample setting. But they are strictly separate from the design point in the fact those 'extras' are the type of stuff that gets cut when the primary material runs long. But I agree —Roguebfl(talk) 23:25, June 4, 2010 (UTC)